The Hidden City of Lanthir
by Cheylock Holmes
Summary: Lanthir is a pure land founded on the practice of magic: free of war and greed. However, only one elf in Lanthir retains magic from her ancestors: Princess Alassë. What happens when Alassë wakes up in a mysterious forest with no memory of her life before? What will happen if she catches the eye and heart of a certain elven king?
1. Chapter 1: A Forgotten Hero

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Hello everyone! Thanks for taking the time to read my fanfic. I started this fanfic almost a year back, but I'm re-posting it because I have decided that I really like it and I'm going to rewrite it. Firstly, I will apologize if some of the events in this fanfic do not match up with events in the real story. I try my best, but my knowledge on Middle Earth can sometimes be limited. I also attempt to utilize Elvish in this story, so bear with me. Secondly, I'll probably update this somewhat randomly. However, I'll try to post a chapter every one or two days. Basically, I'll update whenever I get the chance. That's all for now! I hope you enjoy!**_

_**The Hidden City of Lanthir; Chapter 1: A Forgotten Hero**_

_[~Without memories. Without your precious knowledge. Whatever shall you do, Princess Alassë ? Now that you are out of my way, I am free to do as I please. I shall first release my wrath upon your beloved family and hidden city. What will they think of you when you are not there to protect them? Their mysterious, noble warrior. Failing them, forgetting them. You have forgotten them. And you will only remember when it is too late to save them.~]_

A tall, pale, and firey-haired elf jolts awake with a start in the midst of an unfamiliar, thick forest. She is quick to her feet, her hand going instinctively to the long, pure silver blade at her side and withdraws it. It feels familiar in her hands. The blade is encrusted with jewels of the very same hue and sparkle of her enchanting, dark green eyes. There is an engraving at the hilt of the delicate, and yet, deleterious looking blade. She recognizes the engravings as elvish runes, which she deciphers as 'Alassë', meaning 'felicity' and 'happiness'. "An odd name for a blade", she thinks, "as it is something that brings affliction and anguish upon the recipient of its given command."

Something then strikes her mind with full force, surprising her so that she nearly loses the blade. "Your name! It's your name! Alassë! The blade is named after you!", the thought pounds through her head. Then, other plaguing thoughts invade her mind. Who is she? Where is she? What is she doing here? She gasps aloud as the questions hit her. She could not remember. Though she tried, she could not. Something is stopping her. She regains her tight grip on the blade, feeling uneasy.

She looks down, hoping she had something on her that would allow her to recollect a bit about herself. She is wearing a deep green dress paired with a thin, silver belt that was designed to look like a vine wrapping around her waist with intricate leaves branching off from it. The material is light and soft.

"This must be expensive...", she muttered aloud to herself.

It was a regale-styled dress, but the brilliant design allowed for free movement: for battle and combat. She looks further to see that where the dress ended a few inches above her ankles, she was wearing knee-high leather boots.

She puts her sword away. She feels something on her head, and her hands reach up to grasp a circular object. As she pulls it downwards into her line of sight, her lungs produce another gasp. It was a crown. Is she a royal of some sort? The crown was just as delicate looking as the dress: made with the same silver leaves and mesmerizing emeralds as her sword. She stares at it for a moment, hoping that, perhaps, if she stares at it long enough, she would remember. To no avail, she couldn't recall anything more than her name and the fact she was an elf. She slowly places it back on her head, her mind filled with new inquiries about herself.

That's when she hears it: a menacing hissing noise behind her. She draws her sword and whips around on her heels with a speed she didn't know she could produce prior to doing so. Her eyes widen as she sees the creature: a giant, malicious spider. She found that her muscle memory was sharp and trained for combat. The creature lunges for her, and, without a second's hesitation, she slashes the sword at it. One hard, quick swipe of the blade and the creature falls to the ground, lifeless.

Just as she relaxed a bit, her ears are met with more hissing. She spots several of the creatures. She doubted she could fight that many off alone, but something within her told her she was more than able. So she did. One... Two...Three...Four spiders were anguished within a matter of minutes. She fought with the speed of lighting, the power of thunder, and the grace of gentle rain. She is ready for a fifth when an arrow soars past her and kills the creature instantly. She jumps back in surprise.

Turning to the direction from whence the arrow came, she spots two other elves. One, a male with long blonde hair. He appeared to be the one who had fired the arrow. And another, female, with red-hair brighter than hers. Her eyes widen in astonishment as she backs away.

"You are not of Mirkwood", states the male very bluntly as the two approach her.

"Mirkwood?", she inquires, "is...is that what you call these woods?"

"Were you not aware?", he questions, they were now face-to-face with her.

"Unfortunately, no", she answers honestly, "I am not currently aware of many things. I do not know how I arrived here, nor why. I am unable to recall much of anything."

The two Mirkwood elves exchange looks before turning their attention back to her.

"I am Legolas", he is staring quizzically at the crown atop her head.

"You may call me Tauriel", the female elf comments in a much kinder, tone.

"I-I am Alassë...or...of what I remember, that is my name. I cannot be sure", she replies, "I do not understand. How does one simply forget everything?...", she allows the questions in her mind slip out, "It makes me feel like a naive child. I do not like the feeling."

The male, Legolas, and the female, Tauriel, stare at her in silence, unsure of how to answer. Legolas is about to say something when Alassë suddenly jumps back with her hands to her ears, as if trying to block out noise.

"Do you hear that?", there is a sudden loud ringing in her head. It is so boisterous that it seemed to echo back and forth in her mind. It causes her to lose vision for a moment as she stumbles back, leaning against a tree.

Legolas and Tauriel exchange concerned looks, as they heard nothing but the usual sounds of the forest.

She slowly slides down the tree until she was sitting on the ground. She felt a dark blackness surround her as she slowly slips out of consciousness.

_**So. What did you think? I'd appreciate any feedback that I get. Reviews absolutely make my day ^_^...also, if you have spotted any spelling or grammar errors, please point them out to me. I hope you enjoyed! **_

**_~Best Wishes~_**

**_-Cheylock Holmes-_**


	2. Chapter 2: Trust

_**The Hidden City of Lanthir; Chapter 2: Trust**_

**_[~Flashback~]_**

I had recently returned from a journey along the vast borders of my kingdom. A group of trolls had taken a sudden interest in the discreetly hidden borders. I had been sent by my father to ward them away. Legend has it that our ancestors cast a powerful elvish spell upon the borders of our lands to keep our ancient city hidden. The Founders, as you might call them, of our city were a group of four elves. Each elf in the group originated from major elven cities, most notably Rivendell and Lórien. Each elf was endowed with magic abilities that they felt should be kept isolated from , they created a hidden city where magic could prosper and be enhanced. The only, highly protected, entrance and exit of Lanthir is concealed by a mighty, roaring waterfall. Lanthir, after all, is Sindarin for 'waterfall'. It is necessary for the prosperity of our delicate culture that we are not discovered by outsiders. If we were to be discovered, it is nearly inevitable that the magic and treasures Lanthir contains would be lost forever. Overtime, most magic within families was tragically lost. As a result, there is only one family in Lanthir that still possess these abilities: the royal family. My family. I am the eldest princess of Lanthir; I am the heir to the Lanthirian throne. I am the very last elf in Lanthir who still retains magical abilities. My mother, the one of whom I inherited the abilities, passed on when I was just a child. My beloved father is the non-magical parent. One may wonder: what are the strange abilities that this elleth claims to possess? Well, I retain all four of the original abilities the founders of Lanthir once possessed. One: the ability to manipulate nature. I do, in fact, aid with the growing of crops in Lanthir. This is a much appreciated deed. The second ability I retain is the power to momentarily blind unwanted company by bursting into a bright, golden light. This allows me to escape quickly and undetected. This is especially helpful when dealing with trolls. The third ability I possess is the ability to sense the good and evil in others. And the last, I have the ability to heal. It is rare that an elf falls ill or injured, but when it occurs, they are brought to me. Few born in Lanthir venture out of its safe borders. I am one of the few. I protect my kingdom in every way that I can.

I am eager to return to my father as I walk at a fast pace down the magnificent halls of the royal, Lanthirian castle.

"Alassë!", a familiar voice calls to me.

I turn on my heels, as light on my elven feet as ever, with a smile, "What is it that you must plague my thoughts with now, Fainel, my old friend?"

"Your lover has been awaiting your return", Fainel replies in her usual joking tone. Many say it is the reason we are close. I do not make jokes, while it is her favorite past time. I will admit that, from time to time, I do make the occasional humorous phrase, but only when we are alone. Fainel and I are childhood friends, her parents, like my mother, passed on when she was a child while on a quest outside the borders. Ada insisted that it was necessary to raise her, as he and Naneth had been very good friends with her parents.

The 'lover' she refers to is an elf by the name of Taron. He is a blunt, arrogant, and particularly homely elf. His very presence repels me and, to my sorrow, he has been after my hand in marriage for years. I am still considered a young elf, but I have reached the age of which I am expected to marry and bear children. This is a more exclusive pressure for me, considering I am a royal and the last with magic in my veins.

"Then let him wait! I am most eager to reunite with Ada!", I respond to her with a slight laugh.

"He seems quite taken with you, Alassë", she notes as we begin walking together.

"He may be as taken as he likes, but I will not give in", I shake my head.

She laughs, "I must be going, for I have duties to attend to".

I nod, "Very well. Novaer!"

"Na lû e-govaned vîn!", she responds while walking away.

[~Flashback End~]

The redheaded elleth awakes, once again, in an unfamiliar place. As she opens her eyes, she finds herself laying in a bed. The room is dark and she can hear voices arguing from outside. Curious, she pushes the blankets away and stands up. She is a bit dizzy and her head ached, but it isn't excruciating. As she realizes that she no longer has her beloved sword at her side, she panics. It is the one thing that had been familiar to her. She notes that her headpiece was gone as well.

Still bound by curiosity, however, she makes her way over to what seems to be the exit of the room. The voices are louder now that she approaches the large, wooden door.

"If she wishes for assistance, then she should go to Rivendell!", a powerful voice exclaims.

"Ada, I do not think she truly has much of a choice", another voice pleads. It was the voice of the male elf, Legolas, who had found her in the forest.

"Then we shall send her there", the other voice continues to argue.

"I believe she may be royalty, Ada. The circlet she was wearing is not of common make", Legolas insists.

Suddenly a voice echos through her head, 'Do not trust them', it urges. She jumps back, frightened. Who belongs that voice? No, it was from her own thoughts. Why is she so quick not to trust them? They have not made to harm her. If fact, it seems they brought her to safety. She vaguely remembers the loud noise that had caused her to fall unconscious. They did not leave her in the forest to be harmed by those spider-creatures. Surely they can be trusted. 'NO!' The voice in her head continues to plead.

"I believe she is awake. And, perhaps, eavesdropping", the unknown voice comments as the door begins to open.

She stands, awestruck, as the door reveals two elves before her. One, she recognized as Legolas. And the other, whom he had referred to as 'Ada', must be his father. He had intimidating look about him, but, then again, so did she. He wears a crown of berries and leaves. Her eyes meet his soul-piercing sapphire irises. They both stare at each other for a moment, unable to take away their gaze.

"I-I did not mean to intrude, however...I could not help but notice you were discussing something concerning my own affairs", she stutters out, finally looking away.

"My son tells me your name is Alassë.", he inquires.

"Ah-yes, at least I suppose so..wh-where is my blade, and...my headpiece?", she truly does want to know what has become of her things, as it seemed she did not have much.

"Both are in safe keeping, as well as the dagger we found in your boot",he answers bluntly.

"D-dagger? I had a dagger?", she asks with wide eyes.

"You should continue to rest", Legolas urges, "your wounds have not healed".

"Wounds!? What wounds?", she steps back, surprised.

"You were not aware you were injured?"

"N-no", she reaches up a feels a bandage on her head. Her head had been injured? That would explain the aches and possibly the amnesia. Legolas had not been staring quizzically at the crown on her head, but at the wound! Why had she not felt the pain before? How had this happened? She begins to feel faint and she stumbles back. As she falls out of consciousness again, she feels a pair of arms catch her, stopping her head from hitting the ground.

[~Translations~]

'Ada' - Father

'Naneth' - Mother

'Novaer' - Farewell

'Na lû e-govaned vîn' - Until we next meet


	3. Chapter 3: Selfish Pain

_**The Hidden City Of Lanthir; Chapter 3: Selfish Pain**_

_**[~Flashback~]**_

"Princess Alassë!", calls a well-known, weary voice.

I look up from my beloved, stunning white horse to search for the owner of the voice that I recognized as Lomon. I had come to the stables to find solitude, so I am quite flustered that he found me here. Lately, solitude is been something I have been craving, as I have not been permitted much of it. Much to my utter dismay, the royal council is set upon finding me a partner. It also seems that they see Taron as a proper suitor for me.

"Princess Alassë!", Lomon repeats, "Taron awaits your arrival in the main foyer! You must not continue to keep him waiting!"

I scoff, mounting the horse, "He may wait for my arrival as long as he likes, but I will not go."

"What are you speaking of? Princess Alassë this is very important. If you do not marry and bear children, all Lanthiran magic will be gone! Our society will fall!", he shouts, annoyed.

Ignoring the nagging elf, I urge my horse into a full gallop, out of the stables, past Lomon, across the vast courtyard, and into the forests surrounding the edge of the city. I will not be betrothed to a brusque, surly, boorish, barbaric, and mindless elf such as Taron.

As I reach a small stream in the forest, I ease my horse to a stop and dismount. I reach towards the branches of a nearby blossoming apple tree. A single branch bends toward my hand, as if trying to touch it. I allow a golden light to emit from my fingers and a single blossom grows into a perfect, red apple. The sweet fruit falls into my open palm and I easily catch it.

I offer the apple to my horse, which he quickly devours. This particular horse and I have a special connection. I had found him as a young foal during one of my first trips past the borders. He was injured and about to be eaten by a group of Trolls. After defeating the trolls, I had healed him and brought him back to the stables. I had given him the name Silevon, meaning 'shining white'. Silevon will allow me, and only me, to ride him.

He looks at me with his big grey eyes and nuzzles his nose into my left hand. I smile and continue to stroke his mane,"Perhaps Taron will find another to proclaim his undying love for. Anyone but I."

'So, you are betrothed to Taron, Princess Alassë?', asks a calm voice in my head.

I look up at the apple tree above me, knowing that the voice was coming from within it. As I said, on occasion, trees and animals choose to confide in me.

"Not if I have a say in it. What is your name?", I ask, knowing all trees have a name. I had never spoken with this particular tree before, nor have I ever stopped in its shade.

The tree softly chuckles,_ 'I am known as Laerornel. It is a pleasure to finally speak with you. I have heard much from the chatter of the woodland animals. The rabbits are especially fond of you.'_

I smile,"And I them", I answer only half-heartedly.

_'Is there something you wish to speak of, Princess Alassë'_, asks the soft-spoken tree, noticing my current less-than-enthusiastic manner.

"Not entirely. I have only come here for a few moments of escape. However, I regret that I must return soon", I reply, leaning against Silevon who was happily munching on some grass.

As I return to the castles after my abrupt escape to the forest, several of the royal maids come running from the castle to me: all with equally concerned faces.

"Princess Alassë! Princess Alassë!", they surround me with pleading looks, "An elf was found wounded and close to death! You must come quickly!"

Without question, I jump off the horse. I hand the reins to one of the maids, "Please return Silevon to the stables, and one of you, take me to the injured elf. I will tend to him immediately". I'm dragged to the healing chambers of the castle where my father and Lomon were waiting for me outside the doors.

"Ah, Alassë, lellig nîn", my father acknowledges me and looks as if he were about to say something.

"He was found near the entrance", Lomon informs me before I could greet my father, "I do not think he is of Lanthir."

"Lanthirian or not, he needs healing. We can deal with such things once he is well", I respond bluntly.

"Very well, quickly Princess Alassë. Our healers were only successful in stopping some of the bleeding. He has already lost much of it.", Lomon says as I am whisked into the room.

I gasp and stare in pity for a moment at the unconscious elf laying upon a bed in the middle of the room. He is about my age, and the poor thing had been beaten so badly that he would be barely recognizable to anyone who knows him. His dark brown hair is caked to his face with dried blood. I look to one of the healers, "Get me some warm water and some cloths. The rest of you, out. I need peace to work healing magic" My orders are followed and I am left alone with him. I kneel next to the injured ellon and gently take his hand. I close my eyes, concentrated on healing him.

"Suilad", I whisper to him in soft elvish, "Avo 'osto, I am here to help". I feel my powers begin to work, if my eyes were open, I would see golden light transferring from my hand to his. The light would then enter his body and heal any wounds he has.

After a few moments, I release his hand and stand as I open my eyes. His wounds have healed perfectly. Not even a scar was left. The only thing that would indicate he had been injured is the blood, both dry and fresh, that coated his body. I take a soft cloth and soak it in warm water. I begin washing the blood away from his face as I sing a soft lullaby to the unfortunate elf. Despite me healing his wounds, his body will still need several day's rest. Once the blood is washed away, I hear a small whimper escape the elf's lips.

I give him a warm smile, "Hello there. Can you hear me?"

He gives a small nod, "Man eneth lín?", he asks for my name in elvish with a very weak whisper.

I rest a clean cloth, soaked in warm water, upon his forehead,"Alassë i eneth nín. Man eneth lín?"

He responds faintly, "Miston."

"Miston", I repeat. "How are you feeling?"

"Not well", he answers, "Where am I?"

I smile warmly at him,"That can be discussed when you are well. Now, I ask that you rest and allow your body to continue to heal".

He seems to be too tired to object, and says no more.

"Posto vae", I whisper as I exit the room, stumbling a bit. Healing magic takes a substantial amount of energy to preform. I look up to find several sets of anxious eyes staring at me: my father, Lomon, and two healers. "He will need several days of rest. His name is Miston." I look at the healers, "Please see to it that he gets clean robes and as well as clean bed clothes.

They bow and enter the chambers to do just that. I turn back to my father to find him looking proudly at me.

"You have done well, lellig nîn", he finally says,"Now rest, I am aware that healing magic tires you quickly."

I nod, secretly wanting to spend more time with him instead, "Yes, Ada."

The next day, I find myself rushing to get to the healing chambers. I always like to check up on my patients. Quietly slipping into the room, I see Miston in clean robes. I will admit, he is a rather attractive elf with long, dark hair and sharp, masculine features. He is sitting up in the bed, clearly troubled.

I smile at him,"Does something trouble you?".

He looks my way, a bit startled, as if just realizing I was there.

"I did not mean to give you a start, I was merely seeing if you were feeling well. Do you remember me?", I ask, sitting gracefully in a chair next to the bed he was in.

He squints at me, as if trying to remember, "Alassë...are you a healer?"

I shake my head, "No, though, I did heal your wounds. I am a princess of these lands."

He seems surprised, "Princess? Why would a princess heal my wounds, there are healers here, are there not?"

"That can be explained at a later date. I believe you wish to know where you are, or has that question already been answered?", I state, remembering what he had asked the night before.

He nods,"I have not yet been informed".

"You are in the royal castle within the mighty elven city of Lanthir".

He frowns, "I have never heard of such a city as Lanthir."

I sigh,"So you are an outsider, as we feared. Never the matter, that can also be settled at another time. May I ask you a question?"

"I suppose", he replies.

"Who, or what, attacked you? When you arrived here, you were close to death. There are few things here that could possibly cause such damage".

He looks up with a serious face, "Amarthanor".

_**[~Flashback End~]**_

Immediately, Thranduil sent several guards on the search for the elleth. If only he had known she had already found her way out of the caves and back into the forests of Mirkwood.

_**~Alassë's P.O.V~**_

All was well in my escape until I came across a particularly dead part of the forest.

I stood aghast at the sight of the sick forest. Trees and plants were begging for help. Though I tried, I could not block it out. So many cries for help. I could not help them all, even though I sorely wanted to.

_'Please Help'_

_'Help us!'_

_'We are sickened, can you not see!?'_

_'Why are you ignoring us?'_

_'Please!'_

The begging, pleading voices of trees in my head made it unbearable.

_"_Stop!", I finally shout,"Can you not see I cannot help all of you!"

_'Then help me!'_

_'Only me!'_

_'Please, no, pick me!'_

_'I beg of you, help me!'_

_'Show me mercy!'_

_'You are wicked for ignoring us'_

I feel tears burning in my eyes,"Please stop! I wish to help, but I cannot!"

_'But you can help us'_

_'We know you can'_

_'All you have to do is lift a hand!'_

"It is not that simple!", I argue, "Do you not understand!?"

_'What is there to understand? You wish to keep all your powers to yourself!'_

"No, that is not true! Please try to understand!", I plead.

_'You are wicked'._

_'Terrible'_

"STOP!", a bright golden light emits from every part of my body. Everything the light touches turns green again with life. Hundreds of trees regain life, colorful wild flowers emerge, and berry bushes grow from the ground. As the light diminishes, I feel il. This part of the forest was no longer dead, and now more full of life than any other part of Mirkwood.

_'Hurray!'_

_'Thank you!'_

I try to walk on, but find that my knees fail and I am on the ground, writhing in pain. I had pushed myself too far. They had forced me to.

"Look what you have done", I scold the forest and cough, loosing my vision momentarily, "Now they will find me!"

The trees and plants were much too happy with their new life to concern themselves with my pain. These trees were not the kind ones I had grown to know in Lanthir. These trees are selfish as a result of years of pain.

I fought back the wave of unconsciousness that threatened to overtake me. I tried to get up, but my weakened body would not allow me. I tried to scream in agony as a sharp pain was sent through my body, but my throat would make no sound. I had to get home to Lanthir. I had to. I pushed against the pain, but found it is impossible. If I do not allow my body to rest, I will surely die. Despite this, the thought of my city on fire pushed me on. What if it is too late? What if I have already failed them? What if Lanthir is gone?

_**[~Translations~]**_

_'Suilad' - Hello/Greetings_

_'Avo 'osto' - Do not worry_

_'Man eneth lín?' - What is your name?_

_'Alassë i eneth nín. Man eneth lín?' - Alassë is my name. What is your name?_

_'Posto vae' - Rest Well_


	4. Chapter 4: New Life And Tea

_**The Hidden City of Lanthir; Chapter 4: New Life and Tea**_

_**[~Flashback~]**_

A few days after Miston's arrival to Lanthir, I am walking down a long corridor. I am desperately hoping not to be confronted by anyone. These past few days have been hectic. The royal council has been scrambling to decide what to do with Miston. Some are completely against him staying in Lanthir at all, some think him a liar and wish for him to be cast over the Lanthirian waterfall, and only a merciful few actually believe he should be allowed to stay. I have only been permitted to attend royal council only recently. My father, like I, wishes to keep him here in the castle and let him decide if he wants to stay or leave.

I am actually on my way to visit Miston. In my arms, I carry a basket of the finest Lanthirian pastries, cheeses, and tea in the city. They would be unusual to anyone outside the city, as the recipes were created here in Lanthir. I thought it would be nice for our guest to be allowed to try some now that he was well enough to. I had sneaked into the pantry to acquire these things. Luckily, I have befriended the kitchen staff and they gladly let me come and go. Also in the basket was a book on the history of Lanthir. I thought it might explain better than the words from others have. I quietly enter the healing chambers, thanking the gods that the healers were away.

"Oh, Princess Alassë", Miston remarks, trying to sit up straight at the sight of me, but immediately wincing in pain. He was still sore. I had healed him physically, but his spirit and mind could only be healed with rest. I observed and learned much about Miston in the short time I have known him. He is very polite, almost annoyingly selfless, and refused to say much about the 'evil tyrant Amarthanor' as of yet.

I smile at him, putting a hand on his shoulder, shooting a small shock of light to him that would briefly eliminate any pain he was currently feeling. He had somewhat easily come to terms with my powers. It seems he had seen more than he admits. Though, my abilities tell me there is nothing evil about him,"You need not sit straight in my presence. I am aware it causes you pain. Just as well, you do not have to address me as princess when we are alone. I would like us to speak as friends. If you will allow it."

He hesitates and slowly slumps back into the several pillows piled behind him, "As you wish, Alassë".

I sit in the chair next to his bed, putting the basket in my lap, "I brought you something".

His eyes light up with curiosity.

I open the basket and both of us are met with several amazing, divine aromas, "Lanthirians have a certain taste for pastries, teas, and cheeses. Over the years, my ancestors have devised several unique recipes that are unknown to anyone outside the city. You will be the first outsider to ever taste it."

He looks surprised, "I could not possibly...". I can tell by the look in his eyes it was painful for him to refuse.

"Nonsense. I insist, it is the least I can do."

"You have already done enough. It is I who owes you."

"Well..I couldn't possibly eat it all by myself. So, I suppose it will ruin..", I pretend to look disappointed.

"Well...I suppose there would be no use in allowing that..", he trails off.

I carefully lift out the tea pot that was in the basket. This particular pot was special to me. My mother was quite fascinated with art and pottery. She also deeply loved tea. She had made this pot for me with her own hands, as I had inherited her love for tea. It was delicately painted with beautifully realistic flowers and my name in elvish runes. I add the tea leaves to it, careful with the amount I add. It was well-known throughout the castle that I brew the best cup of tea in all of Lanthir. This particular blend consisted of mint leaves, rose petals, and a hint of raspberry. It was an unlikely, yet delicious combination. All the ingredients were grown on castle grounds. As I pour the water from a sealed container I had brought along, I felt Miston's eyes watching me curiously.

"If you don't mind me asking...how do you plan to warm it?", asks he.

I smirk and place both of my hands around the pot. My hands glow with their usual gold luminescence, and, after a few moments, steam billows from the now perfectly warmed liquid.

"You never cease to surprise me, Alassë", he comments, chuckling.

"It is one of my favorite abilities", I reply, sitting the pot aside to allow it to steep.

We spend the evening reading the history book I brought along and enjoying the treats the basket contained. It passed much too fast, if you ask me. Usually there were only two people of whose company I enjoy so much: Faniel and Ada. It felt like we had known each other all our lives.

"You were not lying when you stated that your city made the finest of teas, pastries, and cheeses. My palate has certainly never been so pleased in all my years", Miston states as he eats the last bite of the final pastry.

"You will learn. I do not lie. Even about such simple things", I reply, putting the tea pot away in the basket. I can tell he is getting tired,"You should rest now, Miston. I must thank you. These days, I am seldom permitted an enjoyable evening such as this one,"

He nods,"You need not thank me, it is I who owes you my gratitude."

After bidding him goodnight, I secretly stick around until he is asleep and sneak back to his bedsid. I place a hand on his forehead, allowing my light to transfer to him. The healers informed me that he had been having nightmares the past few nights. As the light dimishes, I pull my hand away. He should have peaceful dreams tonight.

**_[~Flashback End~]_**

It was several hours before the Mirkwood guards could locate the elleth. When they did, they were taken aback at the discovery. Where they had found her was a well-known especially sickened part of the forest. Now, it was full of budding life. Every berry on every bush was perfectly ripened, and every flower fully bloomed. Not a single color was dull. Bursting yellows, bright greens, compelling blues and much more. Even the bark on the trees was a beautiful brown. A few daring guards tasted the berries from one of the bushes. It was perfectly sweet and tangy. Exactly the way a berry should be.

And at the immediate center of it all, was the elleth. She was completely out of place in the lively forest, as she was almost grey with death. Blood was running from her nose, and her eyes were clenched shut. The grass seemed to grow protectively around her.

She was taken back to the caves. The eager guards elaborately describe what they had found to their disbelieving king and prince. Deciding to see for themselves, the set out, along with an entourage of Lord Elrond, whom was equally skeptical and intrigued.

**_[~Flashback~]_**

I sit by my Ada's right side. The royal council is in session. The topic, of course, is Miston. There is debating, angry words, and some quiet elves that are trying to voice their opinion and failing. It is chaos. Ada and I exchange knowing expressions.

Ada stood, his deep voice booming over the crowd, "Enough!"

The room falls silent, every elf exchanging frightened looks.

Ada continues,"If we are to hold this session, we will hold it properly...Perhaps, my beloved daughter", he gestures to me, "would like to have her opinion voiced."

I stand up gracefully. I stand with my back straight and my head high: the perfect picture of royalty. This was a test from Ada; I knew this. Every face in the room is turned anxiously to me. I have never spoke at council meetings, so most have never so much as heard my voice. "Thank you, Ada", I begin, making my voice sound resigned and thoroughly succeeding. "People of Lanthir. Our society was based not only on magic, but on trust and nobility. Lanthir is meant to be a safe haven for all. Not only residents, but outsiders, too. Most of you do not even know the name of which elf you speak. It is easy to say, 'cast him out', when you are not thinking of him as a person with feelings. I am aghast that the residents of our sacred city would say such things and have such treacherous opinions. In fact, I am appalled. His name is Miston. I was the one that healed him that night. I saw his wounds and I saw what had been done to him. He needs kindness, not more violence. He has no reason to lie, and he poses no threat to the city. Dare you call me a liar?"

There is no response.

After a moment I continue, "Allow him to continue to reside in Lanthir. Show him the hospitality you would show to a new neighbor. Welcome him to Lanthir. If you have any doubts, you may have forgotten. I can sense the good and evil in things. Miston is, in no way, evil. However, each time a hateful comment is uttered, this chamber begins to fill with evil. The only way to rid evil is to replace it with good. It is your job, as the royal council, to make just decisions for Lanthir. You are disgracing the very founders of the city each time you make a slanderous statement. I suggest you rethink your opinion and attempt to ponder upon the things I have said." The room remains silent as I return to my throne as gracefully and regally as I had left it.

Every elf in the room was clearly in deep thought, pondering my words.

Ada turns to me and whispers,"Alassë, lellig nîn, do please go to the gardens. I will meet you there as soon as the council has ended."

I nod respectfully and do so, ignoring the eyes following me as I exit.

I am sitting alone in the royal gardens with a cheerful little bird keeping me company. The bird perches upon my extended fingers and I gently stroke its soft feathers.

"Suilad", I greet it softly in elvish.

I pick a ripe blackberry from a nearby bush and offer it to the small creature. It pecks at the offered food happily. When the berry is reduced to a purple stain on my fingers, I make sure no one is around and lick the sweet stain away.

The bird begins whistling a happy little tune. After a moment I found myself surrounded by wildlife. It was spring, so there were younger animals with their mothers. A brave fawn stumbles over to me with its mother watching warily. I reach my hand out to the young deer, and it rubs its head against my palm. I smile and scratch the top of its head, this seems to please the animal and it cheerfully goes back to its mother. Several colorful birds are perched upon nearby trees, dotting them with bright hues. A few sneaky foxes watch hidden in bushes.

There is a noise behind me and the wildlife seems to disappear with it. The bird flies away from my finger, following its retreating friends. I sigh, annoyed, as Taron sits next to me. He had frightened them away, the prosperous elf.

"Princess Alassë, your father sent me to tell you that the council has ended, but he could not make the time to come here", he explains.

I look down,"Right, of course, and what was the decision?"

He hesitates,"The outsider will be permitted to stay until further notice".

"Further notice?", I scowl, "and his name is Miston. You best call him that."

"Princess, are you sure it is a good choice to trust him so unquestionably? It is unlike you."

"Unlike me? Taron! You know nothing of me! I am perfectly capable of deciding who is trustworthy and who is not".

"I realize this, but I think he should be sent on his way. He is a grown elf."

"A grown elf who is injured! How could you say such a terrible thing?", as my frustration grows, the sky greys.

"Forgive me, Princess Alassë", he says through gritted teeth.

"Taron, why do you insist upon taking my hand in marriage? We are nothing alike."

He stares at me as if I had smacked him in the face,"Y-you are beautiful and..."

"Is that all you have?", I ask, becoming irritated, "Beauty is nothing. The most evil being can be beautiful and it would change nothing."

"I suppose you are right", he says and begins to walk away.

I roll my eyes. I need to talk to Faniel. I hope I have done the just thing. Despite not liking him, I do not wish to hurt him.

_**[~Flashback End~]**_

I awake again to find a set of sapphire eyes on me. I sit up, and immediately regret it. Pain shoots through my back and I gasp, falling back onto a pile of pillows. So they had found me. Good for them.

"Princess Alassë", begins the elf I recognized as Thranduil: the king. I secretly admire the crown of berries and leaves atop his head. I recoil from his voice. I can sense evil in him, but not the type of evil that was in Amarthanor. The evil that fills this elf is brought from pain, just like the evil in the forest. I could sense, deep down, there was immense good in him.

"No. Just Alassë. By this time, my city is gone. I realize I may be indebted to you, but you must forgive me for my rash decisions. These are most unusual circumstances. Though, if I may, I would like to ask a favor of you. In return, I will explain what you want to know of me".

"And that favor you ask is?", he seems intrigued.

"Allow me to return to what may remain of my home. I may yet be wrong. I must see for myself."

"And why would I do that?", he seems amused. "If I wanted to, I could to torture information out of you."

"That would be a mistake", I say coldly.

"Is that so?", he responds and I sorely want to smack the arrogant expression off his face.

"Very much so", I answer through gritted teeth.

"Tell me, Alassë. Was it you who restored life to the forest?"

I stare at him,"I will not answer until you agree to my terms".

"Perhaps after a night in the prisons, you will see fit to answer my inquiries", the king turns on his heels and leaves.

Two guards return to apprehend me. I gasp in pain as they pull me from the bed. They both shoot me apologetic expressions. I could not help but notice they were intentionally trying to be gentle. I could sense some evil in the king, but none in these guards. They did not wish to do this. Good. Perhaps I can make some allies.


End file.
